01 July 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Gather about my feet little ones for another edition of John Peel's Music On BFBS. This is..." *Almost the complete show available in this recording: it cuts off just as John is announcing the last track. Sessions *None Tracklisting *''end of BFBS reggae show and news'' *Teengenerate: 'Pushin Me Around (7"-Out Of Sight)' (Rip Off) *Seeds: 'Pushin' Too Hard (LP-The Seeds)' (Line) *Doi-Oing: 'Paradise Lost (12"-Airport)' (Open) :(JP: 'When I played this one on the radio here in Britain for the first time, Pete Tong, who's the king of dance, phoned me up to ask me what it was. My little heart was almost bursting with pride, I can tell you. And here's another one of the tracks from that LP by the London Punk Orchestra. It's got terrible reviews, which of course is only to be expected: interestingly enough, from kind of ex-punks who feel that their favourites of yesteryear are not being treated with enough respect. Which surely was what punk was all about in the first place.') *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Club) *Only Ones: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (7")' (CBS) :(JP: 'It is one of those records that, when you play it again, you forget how good it was, if you see what I mean.') *Jaco: 'Wicked Every Time (12")' (Unity) *Cub: 'Everything's Geometry (3x7"-Come Out, Come Out)' (Mint) *Treble Spankers: 'A Shot In The Dark (7")' (Jacaranda) Henry Mancini cover. *Laskino et le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Fête Des Mères (CD-Laskino Et Le Groupe Matchatcha)' (Afro Rhythmes) *Mountain Goats: 'Blood Royal (7"-Orange Raja, Blood Royal)' (Walt) *Sandro Galli: 'Tribal Acid (2x12"-Spectrum)' (ACV) *Erkin Koray: 'Aşka Inanmiyorum (LP-Electric Turk)' (Xotic Mind Productions) *Shig & Buzz: 'The Bold And The Brave (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai) *Dreadzone: 'Out Of Heaven (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *''news'' *Fall: 'Frenz (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) *Blacktop: 'Flagpole Hill (LP-I Got A Baaad Feelin' About This)' (In The Red Recordings) *Orca: 'Liar (12"-My Eyes)' (Lucky Spin Recordings) *Nutley Brass: 'Chinese Rock (7"-Ramones Songbook, As Played By)' (Vital Music) *Lutefisk: 'Center Of The Universe Syndrome (10086 Sunset Blvd.) (CD-Deliver From Porcelain: Theme And Variations)' (Bong Load) *Cuckooland: 'Richard Jobson Dance (7"-As Good As It Gets)' (Damaged Goods) (JP: 'And no, I'm not playing it because it mentions me, although it does.') "He called me almost every night/To go and see a band/He used to hear them on John Peel/He always said I'd love them." *Code Of Practice: 'Can We Change The Future (Dub Plate Mix) (12"-Infiltrate)' (Certificate 18) *Jack O'Fire: 'Judgement Day Pretty Things cover. (10"-Six Super Shock Soul Songs)' (Estrus) *Murmur: 'Enjoy (CD-Sexpowder 2000 Volts)' (Cloudland) *Laika & The Cosmonauts: 'The Ipcress File John Barry cover. (CD-The Amazing Colossal band)' (Amigo) *Dreadzone: 'One Way (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Delicatessen: 'Classic Adventure (LP-Skin Touching Water)' (Starfish) *Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique: 'Pot De Fleurs (CD-Sasa Ba Graisse)' (Sonodisc) not recorded File ;Name *Dat_086_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:56:57 (from 00:09:06 to 02:00:02) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes